tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Tash'anzu
"Ohh lohhx wa pjoax. Ohh tehh qi nixwoaein." Tash'anzu the Great, also called the Twin Gods of Chaos, the Dark Watcher, and the One Who Brings Strife is a padomaic Daedra-like being that entered Mundus after the first usage of the Elder Scroll (used to banish Alduin). It is believed that it was drawn to Mundus because of the immense power unleashed at the moment of the Scroll's usage. Since, Tash'anzu has made a home for itself in a dark place between reality and Oblivion, speaking in the minds of those keen enough to hear it. Tash'anzu is genderless, although referred to as "he" by some worshippers and "she" by others. Tash'anzu is depicted with a body similar to a female humanoid, although lacking breasts or genitalia of any kind, and with long taloned claws for hands and feet. It bears two raven-like heads on the ends of two long necks. Each head is adorned uniquely in a crown and a headdress. It has huge purple-black wings of pure darkness, and wields a staff of spines and hooks. The Lord of Change is worshipped by Men, Elves, Orcs, and even some Dragons were thought to worship the mysterious being. None know its intentions, but based on its actions it is assumed that Tash'anzu seeks to bring cosmic change to the Aurbis. Tash'anzu is the deity of worship of the elusive Cult of Twin Ravens. It is said to have revealed the darkest truths regarding the Aurbis to Maghda the Witch-Mother, which was recorded in the book, Accord of the Aurbis. History and Speculation Little is known of Tash'anzu or its motives. Scholars and followers of the being alike seem to agree that Tash'anzu's spheres are strife, chaos, and manipulation of the dark psyche. One of the most important facets of Tash'anzu is that all existing depictions of the being describe it as having two heads. Scholars say that the two heads are "separate in nature" yet "identical in substance". In other words, they are not separate beings; both heads are Tash'anzu, but yet they exist as different interpretations of the same being. Tash'anzu's two heads speak in different ways - the crowned head speaks as a regal prophet, and the dressed head speaks as a subversive rogue. These two heads are said to be in constant "conflict". Not literally that Tash'anzu is at war with itself, but rather that the two heads are contradictory in nature, and yet complement each other. The two heads may answer the same question, but yet reveal vastly different answers that appear opposing, but are both true. In this way, it is said that Tash'anzu's heads "never reveal the same truth". The fascinating dichotomy for scholars is that, Tash'anzu's prophetic head and its conniving head appeal to the proud and the meek as well as the chaste and the lustful, in order to completely dominate the minds of mortals and influence change in the material world. In this way, the opposing yet fundamentally united heads work together at the same goal. Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Daedra Category:Genderless Category:Raijoo's Canon